A water outlet is installed in a water treatment apparatus or the like to discharge water, e.g. treated water, treated in the water treatment apparatus, externally.
The treated water treated in the water treatment apparatus is discharged through the water outlet and supplied to a user.
A water outlet known in the art may be constantly externally exposed. Accordingly, the water outlet easily becomes contaminated, and sanitary properties of the water outlet may be degraded.
When the water outlet is contaminated, water discharged through the water outlet may also be contaminated and the contaminated water may be supplied to a user.